


the flower, death and the chaos in between

by astonishinglyy



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishinglyy/pseuds/astonishinglyy
Summary: You know the story: God sees God, God falls in love with God, God brings God to the Underworld, chaos insues.[Retelling of the ever popular Hades and Persephone myth]
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Chigiri Hyouma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the flower, death and the chaos in between

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this idea has been on my mind ever since someone twitter came up with this ship so here I am, having no self control.
> 
> As always with my fics, I hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what you think at the end, they always make my day!

Being a God grants you many great gifts. The ability to rule and control, to create and destroy, to start or end a war at your fingertips. It was an experience all mortals pine for. However, many never seem to notice the limitations being a God can bestow upon you. The inability to truly feel, to be bound to something and the perception those may have of you may sound great at first glance but when you’ve lived longer than humanity itself as the God of the Underworld, with all the restrictions and the reputation that brings, you begin to see being a God as more of a chore, a target on your back perhaps than as a gift. 

Of course, there are the lucky few who were blessed with a nicer title. Hiori, God of Beauty, Isagi, God of the Sea, Kunigami, God of Wisdom, all pretty titles which mean pretty reputations, these can do no wrong in the eyes of mortals. And, not forgetting, the most delicate, stunning and immaculate title of them all, being the God of Spring - like Chigiri was - you have an image to upload. One of grace, lightness and warmness. You are protected, made sure not a single hair on your head is out of place, that your feet never hurt and your cheeks are always rosy. Sounds lovely, right? 

Not if you’ve spent more than a thousand millennia with a lifestyle like this. Then you’d just want to run away.

And run away, Chigiri did.

When Chigiri sat out to run away, he wasn’t expecting much. Maybe to get a day max at freedom before he’s ultimately caught and taken back by his mother, cooped up in the house once again to grant whatever the morals desired with their crops. He’d told himself since this was so, he’d at least make the best of the day. Venture off to a place where his mother, Anri (Goddess of the Harvest and less known - Goddess of overbearing motherhood) told him to never go. A meadow, usually barren except for trickster nymphs. In the only act of defiance Chigiri had ever been able to do, he marched straight towards it, his best flower crown in tow.

The meadow was gorgeous, the golden array of the sun shone just enough past the openings the large trees left, the flowers and other plans were in full bloom, decorating the area with a range of different colours. The animals were at peace, frolocking around and enjoying the environment they were blessed to live in. Then there were the pesty nymphs. Who could not give Chigiri a moment of rest. 

“How did the innocent God manage to go past mommy’s curfew?” 

“Maybe his mama’s boy phase is over?”

“Did the virgin God finally get a grip?”

Childish insults, nothing Chigiri hadn’t already heard. He blamed his mother for his public perception. Known as a delicate flower to represent what he was the God of. No other God or deity saw him as a threat, as an adult nor an equal. He sometimes wondered if mortals even held the same level of fear they may hold for other “delicate” Gods. It was embarrassing. Of course he would try to escape that life! 

Despite the insults, Chigiri gave them a warm smile and continued to play around with the animals and pick the flowers. His happiness only making the meadow glow and shine more. The nymphs couldn’t resist him, they felt as though the sun itself was beating down on them (and no, it wasn’t Kira, God of The Sun, doing this). 

However, there was one other person that couldn’t resist Chigiri's natural, fragile charm. Someone who lurked in the shadows, someone who, though great, one of the mightiest of them all, was hollow inside. As mentioned before, when all you know is the life as a God, it starts to get dull. Worst yet, if all you know is darkest, death, emptiness, loneliness, it gets almost maddening. You begin to lose yourself, you yearn for that light, any light at all. That was exactly how Rin, God of the Underworld, felt. The light in question came in the form of Chigiri, the most beautiful being he’d ever seen.

When Rin first laid eyes on Chigiri, he was stunned, unable to understand the feelings that were washing over him. He had this urge he’d never felt before. The urge to touch every part of someone, to connect with someone, to feel the warmth of another. It was overwhelming, caught him off guard. All he knew was that he needed it more. Every so often, he would peer from his place in the Underworld to glaze over Chigiri. A smile would always adorn Rin’s grim features when he saw the way Chigiri tenderly interacted with everything around him. The complete opposite of the dark and horrifying perception Rin had. Ironic, the way the dark clings to the light although it only fades the dark out.

Now, Chigiri was alone, looking as breathtaking as ever, the look of freedom was wonderful on him. Rin was sure he could give Chigiri that freedom down in the Underworld, he didn’t care what he had to do to ensure it. He was one of the most powerful Gods, he’d make it happen. 

Rin had a plan that would get Chigiri here (because going up and simply asking Chigiri would only scare him off considering Rin was oozing with the smell of death and despair). 

He made a black flower sprout out of the earth. It was hideous, gave off a foul smell and would probably die by the end of the day. Needless to say, it stuck out like a sore thumb in this meadow of only perfect things. However, the goal wasn’t to blend in but to draw Chigiri’s curious eyes and in that regard, it worked out perfectly. Chigiri knew it was off, the mystic black dust that emitted out from it should’ve been enough to scare him away but he couldn’t. Even the oddest things deserved some form of care. He would do all he could to keep it alive, take it back home with him and nurture it. 

Sadly, as Chigiri tugged on the flower with all his strength, the little thing wouldn’t budge. Not even one of the petals managed to be ripped out. No tug, pull or twist could get the damned thing out the ground. Chigiri was getting annoyed. He hated stubborn things and as the God of Spring, he hated when nature was stubborn most of all. Chigiri gave a final tug, putting all the strength of the forest within it. He thought for sure it would work.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the ground to split open as the flower came flying out. 

His surroundings shook and the darkness down below rumbled and erupted. The tight winds latched onto him and the nymphs and other forest critters scampered away for safety (damn them all for not coming to his aid!). Chigiri tried to grip onto something to avoid the pull of the Underworld, not even managing to scream for help as he felt something strong grip onto his waist, now fully sucking him in. Everything went too fast, the sound of angry horses, the darkness of the Underworld, the spinning of his head and the deep pit in his stomach as the feeling of falling engulfed him. The earth closed above him, shutting him in and the earthly light left him as he felt a gentle hand brush his hair.

♕

Back in Olympus, the Goddess of the Harvest was livid. From the moment the hairs on her neck stood up, she knew full well some blasted God had her son in their hands. She should’ve never taken her eyes off of Chigiri in the first place. Anri promised that once she got Chigiri back home, after she made sure he was untouched, he would be sternly punished for tricking her into drinking a liquid that shot her into a deep sleep. Imagine! You give a child everything and they still go and rebel, ridiculous! 

Someone ought to have known where Chigiri was. Even if she had to destroy every inch known to man to get her son back, she would. By the God of Gods, everyone knew what Anri was capable of when it came to Chigiri. 

“So where is he Ryuusei?” Anri was practically blowing out steam.

“Why me! Why am I always accused of the stupid shit around here?” The God of War grumbled. 

Kunigami chuckled. “Well, you are the God of war, brother. The most notable options would be you and maybe Bachira.”

“But you’re here closest friend and a smartest being known to man, you would know how to get away with shit like this?”

Anri turned her anger to Kunigami. “That does make sense. You must know where my son is if he tells you everything, correct? Ten seconds to fess up.”

Kunigami dropped his book and put up his arms in a surrendering stance. “I knew he wanted some freedom but I knew nothing of completely disappearing out of thin air. I swear on the King!”

Anri couldn’t waste time interrogating these two. Ryuusei would’ve made too much noise helping Chigiri that she would’ve noticed long ago and Kunigami is just an awful liar, even if he had Chigiri somewhere, he would’ve given himself away the minute she approached him. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the way Isagi and Bachira tried their best to squeeze up as small as possible. Bachira was a mess on his own but mix that with the miserable God of the Sea, those two could cause the end of the world. 

“What are you two up to?” She folded her arms and tapped her feet impatiently.

Bachira hid behind Isagi, forcing him to be the one to speak. “I-I-I-I-I-I-I have NO idea what y-you you’re talking about!”

Guilty as charged. “Bachira… you have five point three seconds to tell me what’s going on or so help me-”

“Rin fell in love with Chigiri so we helped him figure out a way to get Chigiri to the Underworld and we also helped Chigiri make that sleeping drink for you we’re so sorry please don’t hurt usssssss.” And then Bachira started sobbing like a baby. Though the alcohol may have been making home more emotional than usual.

Anri could deal with some stupid little diety, she could even deal with a dumb mortal prank but knowing that fellow Gods conspired against her to do this? She was livid. In fact, if there was something above livid, she would be it. She wanted there to be blood, someone to feel the pain of having your child ripped from you with no clear indication of when you’d get them back. There was no way for her to just waltz into the Underworld and demand for her son. How was he even going to take care of himself? What if… what if he lost his innocence and delicacy being trapped in such a horrific place?

“LISTEN WELL, ALL OF YOU!” The booming of her voice shook Olympus and may have even affected the mortals down below. The entire area went dead silent, not even the gust of winds dared to break the tension. “Since it seems like you all have been ganging up to conspire against me and I cannot punish you directly, I will go after the next thing I can. Until I get my son back safely, I will not let a single grain of wheat grow in the mortal fields. Their crops will rot and die. Their children will go unfed and their animals will starve. I do not care how many die. Bring. My. Son. Back.”

♕

“I need COLOUR!”

“Black is a colour.”

“I need FLORA!”

“We have many plants here. Just because they’re deadly doesn’t mean they aren’t plants.”

“I need LIGHT.”

“A constant moon does give light.”

Chigiri screamed into his hands. They’d been going like this for almost three hours. Rin didn’t seem much affected and Chigiri didn’t know why that pissed him off more. Hell, if he was going to be miserable, he shouldn’t be the only one like that!

“Would you like something to eat, Dear?”

Chigiri was starving. “No, I’m not hungry. I’m not eating at all. You can’t fool me, I know Underworldly tricks.”

Rin titled his head in confusion. “What tricks? Why would I trick you?”

“YOU TRICKED ME INTO GETTING HERE!”

“Well…” Rin couldn’t find an excuse for that. “That technically wasn’t the plan. The flower was supposed to be an offering. Then I would come and ask you if you’d like to see more and then you’d follow me into the Underworld. I did not expect the earth to open up…”

Chigiri sniffled down a laugh. “That was a creepy plan. Did Isagi think of it.”

He was just joking but Rin responded anyway. “Well, yes he did.”

He was going to rip Isagi open when he met him next time. Chigiri sighed. Gods don’t usually come to the Underworld, who would want to? It was a harsh place that reeked of… well, death. It was so depressing, no strawberry trees or singing hummingbirds in sight. He felt out of place, cold (very hungry) and worst of all he was a mess. Due to the fall, his pink toga now looked like a muddy brown, his face was smudged and his hair had dead leaves and possibly a bug in it. 

“Do you have baths here?”

“Yes. Would you like me to join you too?”

“NO. Just show me where it is.” Chigiri shouldn’t have blushed but considering the fact that he was known as the most delicate and innocent virgin God you could imagine the amount of times he’s had some relations with any other being (it was none). 

Rin seemed rather clueless at the way his words may have affected the God. They walked along the hallways of the infamous palace of the Underworld. It took awhile for Chigiri’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of down below but when they finally did, he was astonished at the fine artitecture, paintings and other decorations scattered around the palace. He got so lost he almost wandered into other rooms twice. Rin walked with him patiently in silence. Chigiri quickly understood that the big bad God was not much of a talker at all.

“What’s this picture of?”

“Cerberus. Have you heard of my hound that guards the gates of the Underworld? I can take you to meet him when you’ve settled in.”

Chigiri had heard stories about that dog. Three heads, serpent tail, absolutely vicious. He wasn’t exactly sure it’d be best to meet such a thing. Especially since his head was still coping with the fact that he was trapped in the Underworld for a reason he wasn’t sure of quite yet.

The bathroom was just as lavish as the rest of the palance. A tub almost as large as a hotspring taking up most of the room with water just warm enough to feel very… Underworldly but not scorching to leave blemishes on his skin. It was relaxing combined with the ambiance music and the dark blue and purple neon lights. Chigiri almost forgot that he was trapped in the place dead souls spent their eternity, in fact he almost forgot he wasn’t alone until he heard the door open again.

“What are you doing?” Chigiri tried to cover himself the best he could, with him being in water and all.

Rin knelt down by the edge of the tub. “Hiori told me you’re particular about your hair so I was going to… But I won’t! If you don’t want me to…” 

Chigiri looked at the golden brush in Rin’s hand, the brightest thing he’d seen since he got here, perfectly glowing in the light. What were the chances the brush was cursed and all of Chigiri’s hair fell off? Hiori had a knack for sabotaging anyone that he saw could rival his beauty. 

He wanted to give Rin the benefit of the doubt. His eyes, though dark and cold, showed no malice. Chigiri nodded slowly, turning around and allowing the fellow God full access to his hair.

“Are you enjoying your time here?” This was the first time Rin was the one starting off the conversation. His hands worked tenderly with Chigiri’s mess of pink hair.

“I’ve only been here for a couple hours, I haven’t done much nor seen anything. I can't really say it’s been eventful.”

“So you want to go adventuring then? You don’t like being bored, correct?”

Chigiri hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, if I’m stuck down here, I might as well make use of my time.”

Rin nodded and continued taking care of Chigiri’s hair, trying his best to hide the fact that clunks were being pulled out due to the tangles. “What would you like to do and see?”

Chigiri began speaking and speaking and speaking. He managed to change topics as quickly as the Rin’s hands worked in his head. Rin listened on happily, he had no reason to complain, it was nice, warming (and not in the ‘eternal fire’ way) that he had someone who didn’t represent death communicating with him willingly. Chigiri, dare he say it, almost saw a smile inch across Rin’s face. Not something you heard the God of the Underworld did often. Chigiri liked that he had someone to listen to him. Being treated as though you’re the baby of all deities took a toll on you and of course, he wasn’t going to reject the chance to get all his feelings and thoughts out. 

“Oh no… I’m rambling nonsensically, aren’t I?” Anri never liked when Chigiri rambled too much, pretty deities were just supposed to do what they’re planned to do and stay in their place. Chigiri’s rambles consisted of way too grand ideas for mortals and that was in no way, something for Chigiri to be thinking about.

“No, no! It’s fine. The way you talk is so endearing. I can listen to you all day if you want me to.”

Chigiri turned around and gave the God a good, hard glance. Why was he being so nice? Who put him up to this? “Why did you bring me here?”

“I…” Rin paused, trying to search his mind for what Isagi told him to say in the event of this situation. “I despise and wish endless damnation on everyone else but you.” 

Chigiri laughed. “You’re not so bad yourself Mr. God of the Dead.” 

That made Rin smile and covered him in the same warm feeling he had when he first saw Chigiri.

♕

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Chigiri had turned the place upside down in a way no one had even challenged Rin in doing before. The Underworld was a place that was only allowed to be manipulated by Rin. Not even Rin’s closest associates were allowed to so much as to shift a painting. So when Chigiri came along and started an entire renovation project, the Underworld did not know peace. It was even more terrifying that Rin just allowed the God to do it. Allowed the God to play with his dog as though it was a simple mutt (warning: never try to play fetch with a three headed hound), allowed him to add flowers to liven the place and gave souls the chance for redemption.

“What happens to all the good souls? This place is so horribly depressing - no offense - I can’t imagine this being a good outcome for them despite not being awful people.” 

Rin looked up from his book and thought about this for the first time ever. With the reputation he’d gotten, he’d never seen the reason for trying to add anything nice for mortal souls. “What do you suggest? Turn down the fire and lessen the sentence of servitude?”

Chigiri threw a pillow at him playfully. “No! No fire and no servitude. Let the souls be happy.”

“What… Why would I do that…” 

“Doesn’t everyone who has good in their heart deserve good in return?” Chigiri rested his head on Rin’s shoulder, causing Rin to tense up. Although Chigiri had been here for a good while now, any act of intimacy was still very foreign to Rin. “You brought me here because I made you happy, correct?” Rin nodded. “So do the same for the souls of the good. It should look like a meadow. No darkness, just nature in all it’s beauty. Call it Elysium.”

“You always come up with smart ideas.” Rin almost kissed him.

“And I like that you go along with them.” 

“So will you finally eat something from the Underworld?”

“No.”

Chigiri wasn’t stupid. He was well aware that eating something from the Underworld was like signing a contract with Rin. You’d always be drawn back, no matter what. Chigiri wouldn’t lie, he liked being here, being with Rin, playing with Cerberus and speaking with the dead had its own perks as well. However, never being able to see up above? His mother was the biggest pain in the ass but… she had good intentions. He had friends up in Olympus, he wanted to see actual sunlight and feel the warmth of blooming nature. You couldn’t find that here, trust him, Chigiri has tried.

He did feel bad when he heard Rin’s disappointed sigh though and tried to cuddle closer to him to make up for it.

The next big change that happened came three weeks later. The new location in the Underworld was running smoothly and everyone adored Chigiri for the way he seemed to make Rin less “big bad scary”. The two were never apart, not even when Rin had to deal with the personal problems of souls. In fact, he appointed Chigiri to take special cases.

Rin had one more big gift for Chigiri though. One that he was especially excited for that would symbolize their sort of ‘union’.

“Why did I have to be blindfolded?” Chigiri grumbled. “The place is naturally dark.”

“Just trust me, it’d ruin the surprise if I just took you there normally.” 

Rin directed Chigiri to the throne room of the palace, carefully making sure nothing stood in their way. Once he placed Chigiri directly in front of the surprise in question. He told Chigiri to count to three before taking the blindfold off.

“Okay, one. Two. THREE.”

It took him a while but Chigiri was left speechless. He was staring at a second throne, just the size of Rin’s with golden flowery patterns engraved within it. The direct contrast to Rin’s grim one but it fit perfectly next to his nonetheless. 

“I made it the brightest shining thing in this room, just like how you tend to be the brightest thing in any room you walk into.”

Chigiri’s mouth hung open. “You didn’t have to do this for me…”

Rin scoffed playfully (Chigiri taught him that mean gestures could be nice depending on the person). “This is nothing. I would cause a war among realms if it made you happy.”

Chigiri felt his heart beat faster, he had to avoid eye contact with Rin out of embarrassment. 

“Rin?”

“Chigiri?”

“I think I love you.”

“Oh, okay.” Rin blinked, a bit lost. “Why would you do that?”

Chigiri chuckled lightly, skipping over to sit on this new throne. “I don’t know. There’s just something about you.”

That made Rin smile, he’d gotten used to doing that now. “So will you eat my food then?”

Chigiri expression dropped. “I can love you on an empty stomach.”

“You know, if you weren’t the one of the only things I've ever loved, I would curse you by now for denying why offerings.” Rin’s smile turned into a scowl.

The other laughed again. “Then it’s a good thing you love me too.”

♕

Unfortunately, hunger pains were something even a God experiences, even if Gods could go way longer than a mortal without eating. One day, when Chigiri had decided to spend the day with himself in a garden he made, a soul he appointed as the farmer offered him some fruits. Chigiri tried, he tried with all his might to ignore the glistening fruits and the tempting smile of the farmer. He knew this wouldn’t be a good idea.

But the fruits… things he grew up being surrounded by, how could he just resist something like this.

“Why don’t you just try the seeds? Surely you wouldn’t be bound here just because of some seeds?” The farmer was doing her best to reason with him.

Chigiri hesitated, his arm taking a mind of his own to take the seeds from the farmer’s hand. He hoped for the best as he swallowed exactly six of them. The soul disappeared almost immediately and with a flash of the light, Igarashi came bursting into the garden. Never a good thing when Igarashi showed up in the Underworld. 

“CHIGIRI!” Igarashi almost jumped on top of him. 

Igarahi was shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I’ve waited so long for a moment you were alone and I was free to come to you. Are you hurt?”

Chigiri pushed the Messenger God off him and shook his head. “What? No! Rin has been very kind to me. It’s pleasant here.”

“But your mother has been showing her full wrath for everyone!” Igarasgi’s eyes were so full of fear, it may have burst out his head. “She’s caused a devastating famine! Mortals are dropping like flies, the earth is freezing and Olympus is in total havoc because she refuses to end the turmoil until you return to her!”

Chigiri’s gut punched him in the throat. How awful was he for enjoying his time while everyone else suffered. He knew his mother may have been a mess without him but global famine? That was beyond just a slight mess. 

“Rin is distracted with his work right now, take me to Olympus.”

“You can never get a ‘please’ in this job, huh?”

Chigiri scoffed and rolled his eyes. “People are dying, Igarashi.”

“Fine, fine.”

♕  
From the moment the two returned back to Olympus, Chigiri understood exactly what Igarashi meant when he said that Anri had turned the place into chaos. The deities all looked on edge, the buildings looked old and as though they were crumbling and the plants were beginning to decay. There was no beauty to Olympus, no peace, no grace, no class. Chigiri was usually the one that tended to these things, it only made it worse that his mother was beyond pissed.

“CHIGIRI, THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!” Isagi looked tired and dazed. “Your mother trapped Bachira in an unbreakable box without even a drop of wine and wouldn’t let him out. Please, FIX HER!”

“Where is she?” 

“At Sae’s palace. She wouldn’t leave him alone and I think even he’s beginning to get mad. The thunder has been more violent lately.”

Chigiri’s urgency level raised by a million when he heard this. Everyone knew testing the God of Gods was met with a fate worse than death. Why in the world would his mother try to push her luck?

When he entered the palace, the aura was even more depressing than that of the Underworld. He felt like he was fighting with it, he’d have to tread lightly with this confrontation.

“MOTHER!” Chigiri stamped his foot loud enough to get the attention turned to him. His mother was off her rockers yelling at Ego, he could cast her out of Olympus and then where would she be? 

Anri gasped and Sae let out a sigh of relief, muttering something under his breath. “My son? MY SON HAS RETURNED!” She ran up to him, engulfing him with kisses and a tight hug, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I’m going to curse that damn God. Did he ruin you?”

“No mother. Rin is not a bad guy, hoesnt! He even made me his co-ruler, he treats me as an equal. Who would do that for me here?”

Anri’s expression turned dark once more. “He’s brainwashed you! Oh no, oh no… my son… my poor son I can only see in my nightmares what he must have done to you.”

Chigiri pressed his lips together in annoyance. “Mother, you’re not listening to me. That’s why I ran away in the first place! I like it there. I love Rin-”

The black mist stormed the palace, a wind so deadly that it made Chigiri light headed, came with it. He knew what it was and by the way Sae immediately rose from his throne, it was apparent that he knew what was coming as well.

“Brother…” Sae muttered lowly.

From the shadows and the mist, a very, very angry looking Rin formed. Chigiri had never seen him this upset, it made the hairs on his neck stand up straight. Rin stepped towards the three Gods. “Chigiri won’t be going anywhere. He ate seeds from my world. You know what happens when you consume food from there. He's bound to me now and forever. He is to return and rule the Underworld with me.”

Chigiri gulped when his mother’s glare pierced him. “That's not for you to decide-”

“And how is it yours?”

“I’m his mother!”

“He is his own God, he can make the choice for himself and it has been made.”

Sae sent a break of thunder to shut the Gods up then looked down at Chigiri. “What do you want?”

Chigiri thought hard. He liked both places but both places can get insufferable at times. Both places had something he loved. Both places needed him in some capacity. “I want both or just cast me down to earth, forever.”

Anri and Rin gasped. “Are you crazy?” They said in unison.

Sae sent another crack thunder. “How many of these seeds did you eat?”

“Six…” 

“Very well then. By my word, since Chigiri has eaten six seeds, he will spend six months in the Underworld and the other six in Olympus. This is not to be debated.”

Chigiri was the only one smiling and jumping for joy.

“The Underworld is dangerous!”

“That woman is horrid!”

“I don’t care. GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!”

Filthy words were exchanged in whispers as the three walked out of the palace. Olympus already looked like it was coming back to the way it once was. 

“Is- Is this truly what you want, son?” Anri asked in a low tone.

Chigiri smiled and hugged his mother. “Yes, it is! Rin is wonderful to me and six months would be gone before you know it. I can take care of myself in the event of anything. You need to just trust me.”

Anri looked for some form of deceit in her son’s eyes. They only reflected the same love and warmth you’d get during the spring. She sighed in defeat, taking the hair clip she’d always worn and putting it in his hair instead. “Fine.You win. But if he tries anything I kill him.”

Rin scoffed, earning a “be nice please” look from Chigiri. “You need to get along with her.”

“No, I need to get along with you.” Rin clarified. “I think I do that rather well, no?” 

Chigiri gave him a quick peck on the lips when his mother wasn’t looking. “Eh, most of the time.”

Isagi came running to Anri. “Please Ms Anri, please help Bachira!”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Oh, alright… Take care son” The two walked off to wherever his mother had kept the God in his punishment.

“Family dinners would surely be eventful, don’t you think?” Chigiri joked with Rin as they walked though Olympus hand in hand.

“The things I’m going to have to put up with because of you…” Despite the negative outlook he presented, Rin couldn’t help but give a small smile at the thought of it all.


End file.
